Camino a casa
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: -SagaxMu- Una cena navideña en compañia de las personas importantes para Mu, una cena en la que ambos amantes aprenden a conocerse, culminando con una propuesta 'inesperada'.


HOLAAA!!! pues este fic no es muy bueno... lo escribi como regalo de navidad hace algun tiempo, pero me di cuenta que auqi no lo tenia guardado -y con eso de que ulttimamente tengo muchos problemas con mis archivos- tenia que subirlo de igual forma aqui.  
Gracias a quienes me leen y dejan sus comentarios... Les mando un gran abrazoi!

Camino a casa

Aquella noche no sólo era especial por ser la víspera de navidad, si no porque por primera vez compartiría una velada con la persona que más amaba y con su familia. Para Saga era algo muy importante, puesto que eso le decía que su pareja le tenía mayor confianza y que quizá, lo quería tanto como para presentarlo a su familia.

Sesenta minutos antes de la hora acordada para verse con su novio, se metió a bañar, se cambió y acicaló su cabello –incluso pensó que debía amarrárselo, aunque al final decidió dejarlo como estaba-, procuró perfumarse y ajustar perfectamente cada detalle en su vestuario. Luego tomó las llaves y salió del departamento; sin embargo, enseguida volvió a abrir la puerta, entró corriendo directo al escritorio de su habitación y tomó su obsequio. Nunca se hubiera perdonado si hubiera llegado a casa de Mu con las manos vacías...

* - * - *

Dos niños de cabello verde pálido corrían por toda la casa: de arriba abajo, en la cocina, en la sala y en el recibidor, dando vueltas alrededor de un banco sobre el que su hermano mayor estaba trepado, colgando los últimos adornos para que la casa luciera mejor. Aquél pelilila no les prestaba ni la menor atención, aún cuando su salud corporal corriera peligro; él continuaba con las manos estiradas hacia el techo, suspirando de vez en cuando...

-"¡Regrésamelo!"- Gritó uno de los pequeños, rozando con su cuerpo el banco donde estaba su hermano. Mu se detuvo de lo que pudo mientras bajaba la vista para ver como sus hermanos corrían alrededor de él.

-"¡Mamá, tus hijos me están molestando!"- Anunció frunciendo el ceño.

-"¡Syd, Bud, vengan inmediatamente!"- Se oyó la voz de una mujer desde la cocina. Ambos niños dejaron de correr; pero en vez de dirigirse a la cocina, como ella les había ordenado, se metieron a la sala. El pelilila pensó que no tenía tiempo de ir tras ellos para que obedecieran, y mientras se mantuvieran lo más lejos posible, no importaba donde se metieran; así que continuó con la decoración del recibidor. Cuando terminó bajó un pie del banco, con cuidado; no obstante, el timbre de la puerta invadió la silenciosa habitación y la casa a su vez, provocando que Mu se sobresaltara y resbalara para caer de sentón.

No había más invitados por esa noche más que Saga; así que la emoción por que fuera él y no una visitaba inesperada se acumuló en sus mejillas. Se levantó del piso mimándose la parte golpeada, para enseguida dirigirse hacia la puerta. Las manos y las piernas le temblaban, los labios le cosquilleaban al mismo tiempo que se replegaron y mostraron una sonrisa. Tomó el picaporte y abrió; pero no había nadie ahí parado. Sacó la cabeza para observar hacia fuera y el resultado fue el mismo. Se rascó la cabeza con incertidumbre, pensando en si había escuchado bien o su mente le había jugado un truco muy sucio. Así que alzó los hombros dispuesto a entrar de nuevo en la casa...

PLAFF!

Una bola de nieve le golpeó en la nuca.

Por un momento permaneció estático, sin saber que había ocurrido, hasta que escuchó una carcajada detrás de él. Entonces se dio la vuelta y lo vio parado delante de él, vestido con una gabardina negra, un par de guantes en las manos que ahora tenía sobre la boca, y su cabello azul sideral meciéndose al compás de la brisa invernal.

Le sonrió al saber que había llegado, para después, inclinarse y lanzarle un poco de nieve como venganza.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos riendo, peleando con nieve, hasta que Saga lo enfrentó y fue él quien correteó a Mu. Cuando lo capturó lo tiró de espaldas contra la nieve, con él encima, para besarlo con toda la fuerza de su corazón. Ambos se entregaron a la caricia de sus labios sin inmutarse por el tiempo que transcurría, o por el lugar en el que se encontraban. No les importó hasta que Saga sintió que algo liviano le golpeaba la espalda, al levantar el rostro se encontró con los gemelos, quienes lo atacaron con sus mejores bolas de nieve y luego se dejaron caer sobre ambos; así que Mu terminó aplastado bajo el peso de sus hermanos y de su novio.

* - * - *

Antes de comenzar a cenar, el padre de Mu pronuncio una oración, agradeciendo cuanto habían podido adquirir para poner sobre la mesa: desde la corona de adviento que cada año encendían, hasta el jugoso pavo recién horneado. Cuando terminó de hablar todos tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a comer, luego que la madre de Mu les sirviera su porción.

Los gemelos picaban las verduras con el tenedor, mirándolas sin mucha gracia, para enseguida lanzárselas al pobre y desprevenido Saga. Este al principio no entendió lo que había ocurrido, no cuando su mirada esmeralda había estado sujeta al semblante sonrosado de su novio; el que ahora reía por lo bajo.

Como estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro, era imposible que se tomaran de la mano; pero al menos podían sentirse satisfechos con sonreírse y compartir una mirada. Conformé avanzó la cena, la pierna del pelilila rozó la de su novio suavemente. Sorprendido por su acción, el peliazul casi se atraganta con la ensalada de manzana. Lo que llamó la atención del padre y madre de Mu

-"Tranquilo, la comida se mastica"- Dijo ella.

-"Si. No tienes porque atragantarte. El interrogatorio aún no comienza..."- Comentó él como si nada. El pelilila le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, mientras Saga se quedaba sin saber que decir. Para mayor horror de ambos, este comenzó cuando el padre de Mu terminó su primera copa de vino... -"Y dime Saga, ¿A qué te dedicas?"

-"Estudio y trabajo al mismo tiempo. Soy médico, pero quiero tener una especialidad como cirujano o partero"- Su respuesta parecía haber anotado un punto a favor, en la tabla de la madre de Mu.

-"Ya."- Hizo una pausa –"¿Te gustan los niños?"- Fue Mu el que ahora se atraganto, aunque este lo hizo con el vino.

-"¡Papá!... Saga, no tienes que..."

-"Esta bien, amor. La verdad es que si me gustan. De hecho, mi mayor ilusión era casarme y tener hijos propios; pero conocí a su hijo y me enamoré de él. Sé que no podré cumplir con uno de mis más grandes anhelos; y, sin embargo, estoy seguro que al lado de Mu seré muy feliz."- El pelilila le agradeció su respuesta tan sincera con una sonrisa, y un destello especial en sus orbes. Sus 'suegros' parecieron quedar conformes, incluso los pequeños gemelos, porque en el transcurso de la noche no volvieron a preguntar nada personal, ni los niños a hacerle maldades a su nuevo cuñado.

* - * - *

-"Te digo que ya es muy tarde..."- Discutía el pelilila. Saga continuaba abotonándose la chaqueta. La cena había terminado ya, y él se disponía a marcharse.

-"Enserio que no, Mu. Puedo regresar a casa."- Contestó.

-"Pero... no creo que mis padres se opongan a que pases la noche con nosotros..."

-"De cualquier forma, aunque ellos me invitaran, no lo aceptaría. Hoy fui dichoso por cenar contigo y con tu familia; no quisiera ser un encajoso"- Mu meneó desesperadamente la cabeza

-"¡No lo serás! Quédate esta noche"- Saga le sonrió, y como ya había terminado de colocarse la chamarra, tomó las mejillas blancas del pelilila entre sus manos

-"Quiero regresar a casa; y si no te molesto demasiado me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. Acompáñame unas cuadras, ¿si?"- Mu colocó sus manos sobre las que se situaban en sus pómulos.

-"Tú ganas"- Suspiró. Tomó un abrigo del closet y salió a la calle con Saga.

Mientras caminaban tomados de las manos, admiraban los adornos que rodeaban las ventanas y el tejado. El camino estaba congelado. Lo que en un tiempo habían sido verdes pastizales, ahora formaban pequeños montes de nieve. Y las casas que sólo se mantenían alumbradas por una lámpara en la puerta principal, ahora lucían adornadas por focos multicolores que parpadeaban sin un fin.

En la esquina de la calle el peliazul se detuvo

-"Desde aquí puedo ir solo, a menos que quieras continuar conmigo..."- Su comentario tenía algo extraño. Mu no sabía lo que era, pero si lo notaba raro.

-"Puedo llevarte hasta la puerta de tu casa. No hay..."

-"Es que no me refiero a eso"- Lo silenció

-"¿No?"- La cabeza de Saga se movió hacia diestra y siniestra. Entonces Mu analizó sus palabras y comprendió; pero en ese momento, su novio buscaba 'algo' en su chaqueta. Las mejillas del pelilila se colorearon intensamente, en tanto su corazón latía desesperado. Entonces el peliazul exclamó:

-"¡Ay, no esta!"- Mu casi se cae de espaldas.

-"¿Qué es lo que buscas?"- Le preguntó con una ligera gota de sudor en su sien. Saga continuaba vaciando sus bolsillos y revisándose hasta por debajo de la nariz

-"Pues... es que... yo... ¡Carajo!"- Exclamó dando un manotazo en sus piernas

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- Inquirió el pelilila. Saga suspiró

-"Ya no tiene caso decírtelo"- Sentenció. Mu sintió que el mundo se le venía encima

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"¡Porque perdí el anillo!... ¡Debió caerse mientras nos revolcábamos con tus hermanos en la nieve...!"- Entonces se le ocurrió una idea –"¡Eso es! ¡Ahí debe de estar!... ¡Vamos!"- Jaló a su novio con la intención de que le ayudara a descubrir donde había quedado aquél objeto; pero el otro se opuso

-"Saga, espera."- Este volteó a verlo

-"¿Qué?"- Mu tiró de su brazo, hasta que su novio lo soltó

-"Yo no lo quiero..."- Dijo. Esta vez fue Saga quien sintió que el mudo caía sobre él

-"¿Qué dices?"

-"Que no quiero el anillo. Mas que un objeto, lo que a mí realmente me importa es tu corazón."

-"Pero el anillo..."- Insistía el peliazul. Mu le tomó las manos

-"Sé que lo compraste con mucho esfuerzo; pero lo que yo quiero que entiendas es que ese objeto no significa nada para mi. Lo que tú querías proponerme con su ayuda es lo que realmente me interesa... Así que..."

-"¿Eh?"

-"¿Me lo vas a pedir?"- Inquirió emocionado, con una sonrisa que imitaron los labios del otro. Saga tomó aire y valor para decir su oración

-"Mu. Sé que esta es la primera cena oficial que tengo con tu familia, y también sé que nuestra relación iba poco a poco; pero yo... quiero que la fortalezcamos con una unión más profunda... yo... quiero que te cases conmigo... ¿Lo harías?... ¿Eh?... ¿Unirías tu vida a la mía?"- Las manos del pelilila soltaron las de su novio. Enseguida le dio la espalda

-"Cielos... no lo sé... es una propuesta inesperada, y a decir verdad, poco ortodoxa. ¿Te parece si te contesto mañana? Okay... ¡Chao!"- Y comenzó a caminar con dirección a su casa...

PLAFF!

Una bola de nieve le pegó en la nuca, otra en la espalda y la última en el trasero.

-"Jajajaja..."- Reía el pelilila, cubriéndose de los ataques de su novio –"¡Basta!... ¡Claro que acepto! ¡Qué preguntas haces!"- El peliazul frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos

-"Mira que para preguntas, las que hace tu papi"

-"De cualquier forma, respondiste muy bien."- Le guiño el ojo –"Y yo no me esperaba una confesión tan romántica como esa."- Saga carraspeó, poniéndose sumamente rojo

-"Bueno... después del oso que hice cuando te pedí que saliéramos juntos..."- Mu comenzó a reír de nuevo al acordarse

-"Jajajajaja... ni me lo recuerdes. Gracias a que derribaste todos los arbolitos de navidad ya no me quieren contratar en la tienda de artículos navideños"- Se agarró el estómago sin parar de reñir, viendo en su cabeza como el peliazul se le acercaba, tropezaba con una de las bases de los árboles, y los derribaba como si fueran pinos de boliche.

Saga, por otro lado, continuaba aparentando que estaba enfadado

-"Si, si. De todos modos valió la pena ¿no?"- Mu se limitó a sonreír, mientras caminaba la distancia interpuesta por él

-"Claro. Lo que pagaban ahí no le llega ni a los talones al premio que me saqué por aceptar esa cena..."- Volvió a guiñar el ojo. Saga le sonrió profundamente apenado –"Y ¿sabes que más?"- Rodeó el cuello de su novio con los brazos, en tanto este lo tomaba por la cintura

-"¿Qué?"

-"Yo también estoy seguro que a tu lado voy a ser muy feliz"- Y sin decir más se besaron.

Eso era un sí a la propuesta de casarse...

FIN!!


End file.
